


The Last One

by Lorycake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Hyungkyun, M/M, Wonkyun, but showkyun is endgame, changki, changkyun | all, jookyun - Freeform, showkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorycake/pseuds/Lorycake
Summary: Hyunwoo had taken on the responsibility of taking care of Changkyun and being the one the boy could always count on. The one who would be the refuge no matter where he was. The one and only that would never leave his side.But Changkyun would still have many “firsts”.
Relationships: ShowKyun - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody  
> Ok, first of all I have to say again that english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake. Maybe I'm freaking out about this, don't mind me and please be kind
> 
> Hmm ah yeah  
> Warning: Endgame is showkyun, but as said in the tags, Changkyun will get involved with all the members at some point. It's not that deep or detailed but... well, you've been warned.
> 
> LET'S GO  
> ENJOY

**_THE FIRST ONE_ **

Hyunwoo could remember the day he first saw Changkyun.

It was a cliché scene, where the house next to his was occupied by a small, distinguished new family, and Hyunwoo watched the moving through his bedroom window. Changkyun was still very young, at the age of seven or eight, and his first impression of him was that he was not very happy with that move.

Changkyun had his own bedroom window facing toward Hyunwoo’s, so he was able to see his parents helping the little boy to unpack his stuff in that space. He’d ran to turn off the lights in the late afternoon and ignored his mother's calls for a shower. Curled up in his new bed and his new room, the boy looked utterly unhappy.

A few days later, when the Son family decided to welcome their new neighbors, Hyunwoo had the opportunity to see Changkyun up close for the first time. He had a low, fearful voice, as if he was afraid to disturb. Likewise, he seemed uninterested in talking.

But Hyunwoo had been very well bred and his parents had always taught him to be a good hyung and to take care of the youngers. So even though he didn't know how to keep a chat with such a shy child, Hyunwoo struggled to look reliable. Although it took some time, Changkyun gave in to that approach, following the older everywhere and showing deep admiration for him.

Hyunwoo didn't mind his constant presence, even though four years separated them into a complicated phase between childhood and adolescence. And Changkyun was sure, Hyunwoo was the nicest guy he'd ever met.  _ The coolest in the world _ . If he could, he would spend all day with him, observe everything he did, and learn from him to become as good as his hyung.

He was still very young and that _ rampant admiration had a name _ , but Changkyun did not understand those nuances in his innocent feelings. Hyunwoo was the first person he trusted and allowed to open up after leaving his childhood memories behind, and the elder knew it.

For that reason, he had taken on the responsibility of taking care of Changkyun and being the one the boy could always count on. The one who would be the refuge no matter where he was. The one and only that would never leave his side.

_ But Changkyun would still have many “firsts”. _

_**#1 KISS** _

Shin Hoseok - or Wonho, for friends - was only one year younger than Hyunwoo, but the boys had become best friends during high school.

Unlike Shownu's - Hyunwoo’s new nickname - other colleagues, Hoseok didn't seem to mind Changkyun's constant presence in his innocent pursuit of his neighbor. In fact, he even used to encourage the boy to be around because he liked his company.

He appreciated how Changkyun seemed attentive to everything they said and how they behaved. He always seemed curious and delighted, allowing himself to play with his hyungs when the shyness faded and let him loosen a little more.

_ And Wonho loved it when he felt comfortable. _

More than once, Hyunwoo caught his friend staring at Changkyun with deep interest and grace, giving compliments just to see the boy melt into embarrassed laughter and watch his flushed cheeks. The older was sure of his intentions because they were best friends -  _ who had already exchanged more than secrets in the upstairs bedroom  _ \- and Hyunwoo knew that gaze very well.

So the conversation on one of the unpretentious afternoons didn't surprise him at all.

"I want him," Hoseok said. "Is it ok for you?"

The second part of the question, however, made Hyunwoo somewhat confused.

"If you don’t hurt him, of course it's fine" he said.

Hoseok let out a nasal laugh, relaxing his posture, seeming to be amused by something Hyunwoo didn't understand.

“Great so.”

That night, after Changkyun had arrived from school and spent the evening with the two older ones, Wonho offered to escort him to his door. Hyunwoo had watched from his bedroom window as Hoseok held his small hands before he could enter the house, and brought the smaller body closer to his own. He’d saw Hoseok’s fingers smoothing Changkyun’s face, slowly approaching so that Changkyun could retreat if he wished.

_ But he didn’t. _

Then there, at the door of the house, covered by the shade of the tree in the garden of Changkyun, he have had his first kiss. The strong arms wrapped around his waist carefully and when Hoseok finally broke away from him, the boy smiled. He was so happy.

And although Hyunwoo always had felt pleased with Changkyun's happiness, something inside had not allowed him to feel fully contented either.

**_#1 BLOWJOB_ **

The experience of the first kiss seemed to have changed something in Changkyun. Or maybe that transformation had happened only in Hyunwoo's eyes.

Until then, his dongsaeng had always seemed very calm and lovely, so young and inexperienced, that it was unsettling to realize that not everyone saw him as he did. He realized that Hoseok was not an exception showing interest in Changkyun that way, and only then he realized that his neighbor was growing up. And those changes provoked reactions in people around them.

Innocent kisses with Hoseok in his yard no longer happened by that time. Wonho had moved from school and city that year - the last in high school - and his contact with both had greatly diminished. And though Hyunwoo knew that Changkyun was no longer as innocent as he thought, he was still the friend Hyunwoo wanted to protect and stood beside him for fear that his heart would break at Shin's departure.

Changkyun, in turn, seemed to handle it very well. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that Changkyun had always been mature enough and the farewell between him and Wonho was fraught with longing, but the feeling between them was too shallow and platonic to cause such pain. And for having Changkyun's heart whole and properly protected, Hyunwoo was deeply grateful.

His peace about this was not lasting at all, however.

Lee Minhyuk was a boy not much older than Changkyun, and the two had met shortly after the blonde moved into the neighborhood, two streets above. He had almost run over Changkyun with his bicycle during the two minutes it took him to get out of his own front yard into Hyunwoo's, and after that the boy kept passing in front of the Changkyun's house.

They had gone cycling together a few times and Hyunwoo was always invited to join them, but the older one realized that if Minhyuk had a choice, he would rather be alone with Changkyun.

Minhyuk wasn't a bad boy, he knew that, but it was impossible not to feel a little jealous of his ease in touching Changkyun and filling him with excessive physical affection in the most natural way possible. Hyunwoo didn't know how to behave this way, sometimes holding back his touches, afraid that it would seem odd to Changkyun.

_ But he had seemed to appreciate when Minhyuk touched him. _

It wasn't long before Hyunwoo caught the younger kissing the blond boy through the curtain of his bedroom window in the short time he was alone at home, before his parents arrived from work. Shownu used to pretend not to be in his own room to avoid any embarrassment and even though he didn't want to see what they were doing, it was impossible not to catch a glimpse of the moving silhouettes a few times.

_ That day, however, the shadows had seemed to be playing tricks on him. _

It was night when he’d heard Changkyun's door slam. He knew that the boy's parents had not arrived yet and that it must be one of several times when the boys exchanged bold kisses. But he knew Changkyun's voice _ too well _ and that tone was completely new.

The lights were out, and that was why Hyunwoo dared to approach the still half-veiled window by the dark curtains. Changkyun's room was brightly lit, and the clear, almost transparent veil that covered his window precariously was not enough to keep the older one from being his audience.

Hyunwoo had watched Minhyuk help Changkyun take off his shirt and fall to his knees then, anxiously. Changkyun tipped his head back as his hands rested on the table behind him, but one of them followed the path to the blond strands on Minhyuk’s head that moved at his hips. From where he was, Hyunwoo could identify Changkyun's ecstatic expression, seeing the outline of his beautiful open mouth as he heard low moans in the distance. His imagination did the favor of completing that image in his mind, where the younger one had his eyes closed and guided Minhyuk's movements until he was satisfied.

The slurred sound made a little louder, and Hyunwoo stepped out of the window, feeling dirty and strange for having caught such an intimate moment and _ continued to stare at them both _ . He lay in his own bed, ignoring his body's reactions because he refused to accept it.

He refused to admit that he had gotten  _ so hard  _ after seeing Changkyun like that.

**_#1 DATE_ **

While Hyunwoo was already a sophomore in college, Changkyun was a sophomore in high school. They still talked to each other every day, but their routine had taken much of their time together, and perhaps that was why Hyunwoo was so shocked to find out that Changkyun was dating.

Although Shownu himself became involved with several people, especially after starting college, he had never introduced anyone to his family, let alone Changkyun. But there he was, happy beside the pink-haired boy.

Yoo Kihyun was a boy he had met in language school in the neighboring city. They got along very well, although they had somewhat different personalities. They had taken over the relationship a week before Changkyun dragged the boy to introduce him to his friend and he hadn’t done that before because the eldest was insanely busy with college chores.

Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun when he met him and gave him a phrase worthy of a doting dad. "Take good care of him," he said. And the giggles could have made him have fun too if he wasn't so upset.

The time between Shownu and Changkyun narrowed further, to a few hours on weekends before Kihyun was at Changkyun's house or vice versa, or even when an unforeseen event occurred and boyfriends could not meet.

At one of those times, with Changkyun sprawled on Hyunwoo's bed while the older one was doing a college task, the boy blurted out quietly.

“I think ... I think we'll do  _ that  _ tomorrow” he said, pulling the loose thread from the pillowcase in his hands.

Hyunwoo turned his head toward him, shaking the useless pen between his fingers.

“I thought you already did”

Changkyun shook his head nervously, chuckling.

"It's going to be my first time." He hugged the pillow and sat on the bed, his legs crossed under his body; his hair in a mess “He's been giving me these signals and calling me to his house tomorrow, telling me his parents won't be there. I'm nervous, hyung.”

“Hadn’t you done with Minhyuk?” insisted on the doubt.

"No," he shook his head. "With him it was just… other stuff." His face warmed as he said and Hyunwoo looked away because he knew what Changkyun was referring to.

"You don't have to be nervous," he said. "You already understand how... It works, right?"

“Yes, hyung” Changkyun laughed a little, stretching his leg to kick the older one “But I'm still anxious. It's different, right?” With his feet he turned the swivel chair so that Hyunwoo focused his attention on him. "How was it for you?"

His first time had been with a sophomore when he was still in junior high. After that, he got involved with Wonho too, briefly until his friend became interested in Changkyun. That second part, while it would be more interesting for Changkyun, he preferred to keep it to himself.

"It was ok." He shrugged. "You'll know what to do. Don’t worry.”

Changkyun smiled slightly, bringing the other's chair closer, leaning over Hyunwoo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Hyunwoo didn't know if he was listening to his heartbeat, but he hoped not.

“Thank you, hyung”.

Hyunwoo stroked the dark strands of Changkyun's head and sighed heavily. He knew that during that day, Changkyun's attention was his, as were his hugs, smiles, and caresses.

But the next day, he would be handing over to someone else one more of his first times.

**_#1 BROKEN HEART_ **

Dating with Yoo Kihyun did not last much longer than four months.

They soon discovered that their differences could be troublesome, and it was best that they had stopped at the kissing part — maybe a little more — but it was unwise to have a relationship. Since they came to that conclusion together, they broke up in a friendly way and still kept in touch even after the breakup.

The maturity to deal with that issue surprised Hyunwoo once again. Free from serious relationships and with the end of high school coming, Changkyun devoted himself to his studies like never before. He really wanted to get a good grade to attend the same University as Hyunwoo and seeing his commitment made the elder feel very proud.

It was a good time when their proximity grew. Changkyun had come of age and the small age difference that had been so clear before, now did not seem to be so problematic.

It was the first time Shownu had thought to tell Changkyun how he felt.

So far, he had given himself several excuses to stifle those feelings and reactions to the younger, unsure of how things would be thereafter. However, after all this time, he believed that Changkyun could handle this information and intended to stay by his side to allow himself a chance to just try to be together as something besides friends.

He would wait for the summer break when they were free to bring that subject up without any concern but their own feelings. But his plans had been dashed when, just a few days before the season arrived, Changkyun broke the news that his parents intended to spend their first two weeks of vacation at their cottage in another town.

"It's only going to be a few days." He rested his chin on the older man's chest. "I'll be back and we'll be together all the time."

But Changkyun lied.

Because during those two weeks he met a boy named Hyungwon whom he fell madly in love with. Hyunwoo discovered this only a week and a half after his departure, when the flawless prince took Changkyun somewhere where he could find a telephone signal. The call came down to Changkyun telling his friend everything he could about his summer love, and the farewell came bitter and hopeless.

Chae Hyungwon was perfect, according to Changkyun. He was handsome, polite, funny and had made those two weeks of vacation a fairy tale. Even after Changkyun's return, they had decided to keep a long-distance relationship, making completely utopian plans to meet soon and be together forever.

Shownu had heard every word about that love story, accompanied by truly rapt sighs, watching the bright eyes of the boy with his heart aching. It was lovely to admire that passionate face but agonizing to know it wasn't for him, especially after making so many plans.

As summer came to an end and classes began, the mood seemed to have changed beyond its literal form. Along with the autumn leaves falling from the big tree in Changkyun's front yard, his mood seemed to wither every new call or message that Hyungwon ignored.

When Chae finally answered one of those calls, it was too long, as it had never been, and Hyunwoo had watched from his own room, Changkyun pacing restlessly. His hands brushed his hair back nervously and his face was completely red, he could not tell if it was anger or sadness.

When the call finally ended, Changkyun hurried to the bedroom window, calling by the name of Hyunwoo. The older one turned on the lights and appeared behind the curtains, indicating that the front door was open. Changkyun lost no more seconds to run from his own room, cross the gardens that separated them and storm his room in utter despair. He threw himself into his arms so hard that Hyunwoo felt his ribs hurt as the other squeezed him and buried his face in his chest.

"He broke up with me, hyung," he said, crying softly, not wanting to look up.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He said that the distance was too much to continue. I said we could fix it, but… ”A sob cut his speech.

"Calm down," he said fondly.

Hyunwoo brought the smaller body closer, if it was possible, and lay with him on the bed. He allowed Changkyun to put one leg between his and grasp it tightly, as he had never allowed himself to do. Shownu smoothed Changkyun’s hair and left a single kiss on his forehead.

He wanted to do more. He wanted to be as simplistic as Hoseok, as physical as Minhyuk, to have words as good as Kihyun's, but he didn't. Hyunwoo had only a big, clumsy hug and comfortable silence to allow Changkyun to cry until his first broken heart was overcome.

And though he wanted to give him more than warm cuddles, he knew that was what he needed now.

**_#1 FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS_ **

Changkyun had quite easily gotten a fit at university. He wasn't popular, but he'd made one or two good friends who never left him alone and offered him the help he needed, which made Hyunwoo much more relaxed about his income.

The two had been much closer since Changkyun had ended their last relationship, concentrating on their studies and had been spending so much time together that, more than once, they found themselves remembering their childhood days. They studied on the same campus then went out together in the morning, met a few times for lunch, and returned together as well — because they always waited for each other deliberately.

And Hyunwoo's hopes grew once again.

Along with their routine so similar to what they lived in their boyhood, there were also the admiring looks and the enchantment with the slightest expression of affection that Changkyun showed when he was younger. He seemed to be losing the shame of initiating physical contacts more and more and Hyunwoo, in turn, was becoming more open, not only welcoming them but also trying to take some initiatives.

The friendship that had always existed was growing closer, and those feelings that had haunted Hyunwoo from an early age seemed less and less frightening and impossible. For that reason, he considered declaring himself once again.

He was gathering a little courage each day, realizing that the caresses on the face, the approaches, the suspicious touches… None of this was being avoided by Changkyun. In fact, he risked saying that he was being very welcome by the youngest.

Maybe now was finally the time.

At least that was what he thought until that afternoon, when he went to meet Changkyun at the cafeteria near campus. He was there with a friend, he had warned. Just did not expect to see, through the glass of the facade, the two exchange a fun peck.

Changkyun was still laughing when Hyunwoo reached him inside the establishment and his small hands went straight to his arm as he sat next to him. He did not want to admit that petty feeling, but was pleased to note that Changkyun directed much more attention to him than the other after his arrival, especially after realizing how nice the boy looked.

"It was about time you and Jooheon met," Changkyun said, laughing, realizing that they had gotten along relatively well on that first contact.

The way he said that, however, made Shownu's heart race.

“Why?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Is there anything I need to know?"

After the question left his lips, Hyunwoo wondered if he really wanted to know the answer. He had been feeling so happy lately that he didn't know if he could hide his feelings if Changkyun revealed a new relationship.

All the younger have done, however, was smile and respond negatively.

"You are my closest friends," he shrugged. "It was just strange that you hadn't met yet."

The relieved sigh didn't go unnoticed by Jooheon. And noticing that reaction set off a series of Lee's provocative attitudes, just to confirm that he was right.

Hyunwoo did not take long to realize that although Changkyun and Jooheon were not in a relationship, they obviously did not restrict their contact to the fraternal. They were in a kind of friendship with benefits, and sometimes the dimpled friend made a point of touching the younger one with some malice in Hyunwoo's presence, or stealing pecks that made Changkyun embarrassed.

Although Hyunwoo was very fond of Jooheon, in general, he preferred to avoid meeting them at the same time whenever possible, just to spare himself from such intimate scenes. He couldn't do it always, like that night, for example.

They had left campus a little later and decided to stop at a bar nearby. They hadn’t drank too much, because Shownu was very conscious, but it was enough to make them “happier”. Changkyun excused himself to go to the bathroom and only Jooheon and Hyunwoo sat at the table with slight smiles on their faces.

"I've already got you" Jooheon commented before drink a little bit more. "Talk to him."

“Excuse me?”

"I know you like Kyunnie," he said slowly, as if talking to a child, and Shownu didn't have the nerve to deny it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Is that the stupid fear of being unrequited?" he asked, laughing once more. "People in love can be dumb sometimes."

"You have no respect for your elders," he joked back.

"Take a chance," he said, not bothering to retaliate. "Surely you'll get a better answer than you think."

He’d wanted to ask how he could be so sure, but he didn't. Changkyun appeared shortly thereafter, looking for his shoulder to lay his cheek, complaining of tiredness in a sly way and Jooheon shook his head in amusement.

Maybe he was right. He just hoped that his courage wouldn't come up again too late.

**_THE LAST ONE_ **

Some days were exceptionally difficult, whether due to the tiredness of the day, the rush to focus on studies while pursuing the new internship, or the ordeal of keeping control near Changkyun.

That Friday night, however, Hyunwoo believed that "hard" was an understatement.  _ Impossible  _ would be more appropriate.

It was late night, and the lights in every house on that street were out, and the yellow lamps on the streetlights all illuminated the damp asphalt after that afternoon's rain. As in a cliché movie that aired on nearly bankrupt TV stations, Hyunwoo heard a noise from the window and saw that it was Changkyun throwing gravel into the glass.

The boy waved one hand as the other was busy holding something tangled in his coat and pointed to the front door next. Shownu didn't wait more than a few seconds until he quietly left his own room and went downstairs, opening the door to receive the youngest.

Changkyun had damp hair and did not wait for an invitation to enter the house. As Shownu closed the door again, the younger one went upstairs and entered Hyunwoo’s room, finally displaying what he had hidden in his coat.

“Is that a cat?” Hyunwoo asked as soon as he laid his eyes on Changkyun’s lap.

"It's a kitten," he said, looking at the older man more innocently than that kitten, knowing he owed an explanation. “I don’t like cats that much, but I know you do, hyung.

"Did you rescue a cat for me to take care of?"

“We can do it together.”

Hyunwoo didn't even have the nerve to answer - let alone deny. He just sighed heavily and reached into the closet for a box where the cat could sleep. He also bothered to fetch some water, as he had nothing he could do best for the kitten at that time.

When his eyes returned to Changkyun's figure, he realized that he was smiling. Beautiful eyes sparkling in the dim light that lit up the room.

“Why are you wet?” Shownu asked.

“The rain caught me.”

"Take off your clothes and go take a shower," indicated the bathroom door. "I'll get you something to wear."

Changkyun laughed, gotting up and heading in the indicated direction.

"Good thing you spared me the trouble of asking you to stay here today."

Hyunwoo hadn't even noticed what was implied in his request until Changkyun had said that, and now, as the younger one walked away, he stared at the cat knowing it would be a long night.

Although he put pants and a blouse over the bathroom sink, Changkyun appeared dressed only in the top piece. The new underwear he had borrowed was hidden under the fabric of his oversized shirt, but his legs were free and Shownu couldn't take his eyes off them when the smaller one bent down next to the kitten to caress him.

Hyunwoo rested his hip on the small table there and crossed his arms as Changkyun walked unceremoniously to his bed. The boy had kept sitted for the a few minutes, his eyes still locked on the kitten until he finally turned his attention to the older one.

_ Shownu was already staring at him. _

They stared each other without a word for a moment until Changkyun pulled one of the pillows into his lap. Hyunwoo thanked the heavens, because it was really hard to concentrate with the younger in front of him like that, but his internal battle wasn't over yet.

"You could have called." Hyunwoo broke the silence. "You left college early today. Were you with Jooheon?”

Changkyun shook his head and toyed with the pillowcase, giving a small smile.

“I ... I was taking courage to come, I think” confessed with his head down “When I saw the kitten, I thought it was a sign”

Hyunwoo frowned, confused by that answer.

“Take courage for what?”

Changkyun took a deep breath before setting the pillow back down and get up from the bed. He walked over to where the Hyunwoo was and stopped right in front of him, touching his arms crossed over his chest and pulling them gently down.

Shownu's heart sped up to see him so close and his fingertips tingled, wanting to touch him. He allowed himself only when he felt his small hands stroking his belly over his shirt, up his chest to his shoulders, when he held Changkyun lightly around his waist, as if wondering the reason for that.

The brown globes were illuminated by the light coming from outside, and Shownu lost himself in his expression as he approached; the eyelids weighing on the eyes. The pretty mouth parted, but Changkyun went halfway, waiting for Shownu to do the rest of the way and kiss him back, and for a moment, Hyunwoo almost did.

His hot breath blew against his lips and Changkyun opened his eyes again, waiting for what the other would do next. However, the only move Hyunwoo made was to take his hands off his waist and gently tug at his neck, caressing his jaw with his thumbs.

“Hyung…” Changkyun called in a whisper “You…”

“What do you want from me, Changkyun?” Shownu asked seriously but softly, still keeping the caress.

Changkyun blinked, confused, tempted to walk away after what seemed like a rejection, but Shownu didn't allow him.

"I… I thought…" He blinked again, swallowing hard, trying to look away even though his face was locked in his hands.

“Are you in love with me?” Shownu asked directly and Changkyun widened his eyes, not knowing what to answer.

His eyes watered slightly and he once again looked away. He didn't want to look so sensitive, but giving a positive response could mean a much harsher rejection than he was expecting.

"I'm asking you," Shownu spoke again, noting that he needed to finish his thoughts. "Because once I kiss you,  _ I don't want to stop anymore _ ."

Changkyun was surprised again, feeling his heartbeat quicken as Shownu guided his body until he was against the open window. The strong chest clung to his back and the voice said gravely, close to his ear:

"I see you, Changkyunnie," he smoothed his arms fondly. "I saw you grow through this window and I don't know when I started to feel like that. But every time I saw you give your first time to someone else, I wished it was me instead.”

Changkyun felt his whole body crawl and he tilted his head slightly as he felt the warm breath on his neck. The courage that had always escaped Hyunwoo had finally come to light after that blaze of hope.

He couldn't stop now.

"I wanted to kiss you, and touch you, and be your first boyfriend. I wish I was the first person you gave your heart to because I would make sure not to break it. I wish I was the person you call in the middle of the night when you want to make love.”

“Hyung …” Changkyun whispered.

"I'm in love with you, Changkyun," he concluded, running his nose over the back of his neck. "I've missed many opportunities to say that. I don't have the strength to resist you anymore so please, if you want to kiss me now, kiss me like I'm the last one.”

Changkyun turned slowly to find the older man's face, angular and strong with his lips parted as his heavier breath escaped. His mouth brushed Hyunwoo’s calmly.

“That's all I want.”

This time neither of them hesitated. They both moved forward and touched their lips willingly, but in no hurry. It was absolutely slow and deep the way their mouths slid over each other and how their tongues met and tasted every bit. Changkyun's hands went up his neck and got lost in the dark strands of hair and Hyunwoo held him firmly by the waist, leading him to the bed, where they both lay down without breaking the kiss.

Shownu's hand stroked the young man's bare leg that threw it over the other's body in an attempt to make them more fit. Their bodies got hotter and hotter and it was a matter of time before the garments were removed and dropped across the bedroom floor.

It was remarkable — and surprising — how ravishing Changkyun was in this scenario. As Shownu smoothed out every bit of skin, enjoying that caress for the first time, Changkyun advanced on his body, desperate to feel everything possible. And that difference brought deep balance.

From the fingers preparing Changkyun’s warm body to receive his, to the tightening of his hips to make the boy above him roll more slowly, to enjoy the moment more calmly as their mouths met again, panting against each other.

But as the pleasure grew and spread throughout the limbs, the eagerness with which Changkyun moved and moaned against his mouth drove him to the highest point of pleasure. And as he spilled himself, lost in his own apex, he had the sight of the boy still over his body with his eyes half closed and his lips open seeking his own orgasm.

When Changkyun climaxed, his body tumbled forward, falling onto Shownu's chest as he raised his hands to caress the younger’s back. Silence taking over the room until Changkyun broke it.

"You were my first love, hyung," he confessed softly. "I didn't understand yet. But I thought you would never see me like this. So I tried to let it go.”

Hyunwoo smiled, remembering Jooheon's words a while earlier.  _ People in love can be a little dumb sometimes. _

"You could have been my first one at all." Changkyun smoothed his arm with his fingertips.

Shownu sniffed his hair and smiled. Thinking about it was weird, but Changkyun's experiences had traced every line of the man lying on his body at that moment. Shownu had neither Wonho's lightness, nor Minhyuk's boldness, nor Kihyun's sympathy, nor Hyungwon's romanticity or Jooheon's impulsiveness.

But what he had was ready to be delivered with no chance of return.

“I don’t mind that I was not the first, Changkyun” smiled and kissed him affectionately once again “I'm much happier to be the last one.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S IT  
> I want to thanks to Fitt and Ayade for all the showkyun content in my tl on twitter that made me GO CRAZY and write about these two.  
> I'm sorry again for any mistake, grammar are u there?  
> If you guys want to comment, I'd be really happy  
> WELL, THANKS FOR EVERYONE FOR READING  
> I HOPE YOU'D LIKED IT  
> CAKE KISSES FOR YOU BABIES ,<3


End file.
